


Sharkboy and Lavagirl

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fire Powers, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharkboy and Lavagirl AU except not really I just stole the names, Swearing, Water Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaborate school project ends up being some sort of ploy - and Celestia only realizes this when she's engulfed in flames, and her partner's screaming through the subsequent darkness. She's not glad to wake up, hours later, to the fact that they're a superhero team; never to return to their old, peaceful life at Hope's Peak ever again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharkboy and Lavagirl

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this came from tbh

Celestia would not have, under any ordinary circumstance, had anything to do with him.

He was, for lack of better description, evidently lower than her – below her standard and below her class (“What class?” Taeko, her old self, rolls her eyes at her sarcastically, “You’re just a farce, Miss Ludenberg.”); – and she had not ever any intention of working together with a mechanic in her life, had fate not dealt its cards. She never did like fate.  

“Ce-le-s-ti-a,” the male in question sounds out from behind her, as edgy and rough as his teeth, as he enters the room with a bounce in his step. She tries not to cringe at his awful taste in fashion. The amount of color on his person could have made her ill.  

“Cool name.” he comments, after she does not humor him with a response. “Sounds kinda, I dunno, princess-y? Is it, like, British, or – ?”

“Kazuichi Souda.” She glares pointedly, ignoring the comment on her name. “You’re late.”

“Whoops, haha.” He’s not at all apologetic, to her dismay. Rather, his vivid pink eyes glance very obviously at the garage door ( _and not be in awe of her either? How dare he_ ) and he grins widely. She’s actually surprised he hasn’t started drooling yet. He taps the wall in anticipation. “So, we gonna get started or what? I’m so freakin' excited.”

“Of course you are.” Celestia twirls a lock of dark hair around her thin fingers, crimson eyes narrowing. “I, however, am not.”

The project they had been assigned to work on had been a simple one, in theory, with the combination of Souda’s mechanic skills and Celestia’s own gambling experience – they were to construct an interactive poker machine that was to be unbeatable, but appear to be simple in every which way.

A classic trick; a ploy by a big company to usurp money from the ignorant masses. Terrible certainly, but, as a request issued by the headmaster himself; beyond their power to intervene.

Most of the construction would be left up to Souda, it was decided, but Celestia was to take control of the overall design and the game mechanics; and what they couldn’t do would have to be handed to Chihiro Fujisaki, though the poor thing was already swamped with projects from all over.

If she had to agree with the inelegant mechanic she was stuck working with on something, however, it was that they would do all in their power to finish the project without burdening Fujisaki – mainly because in recent days, the programmer often looked half-dead, if not undead. Please, Queen of Liars or not, she still had the semblance of a heart.

For once, Celestia is glad about possessing a more mild talent.  

(But not boring, of course. One more word about her ‘boring’ existence and she could kill a man. Or two.)

She’s startled back to reality when an enthusiastic whoop fills the silence, along with the obnoxious creaking sound of the heavy metal door opening before them. He must have pressed the button ahead of her. Pretentious brat.

“Man, just look at all this stuff!” Souda is suddenly moving at an alarming speed from behind, zooming into the garage they’ve been assigned, examining joyously what appeared to her to be piles of junk metal, but she couldn’t have known any better. Or rather, she couldn’t have cared any less. Still, there must be stars in his eyes, with the amount of excitement radiating from him.

At least one of them is eager. “This must be some bigshot company that’s hirin’ us, I mean, look at this thing!” He waves a slab of something around in the air. It stinks of car fumes and she wrinkles her nose. “And this!”

“To request our services to build a rigged machine, however,” the gambler clicks her tongue distastefully, digging up the root of their job at hand, “is so unrefined. And awfully suspicious, now that I think about it.”

"What're you talking about?"

"Well, you fool, why would they hire  _high schoolers_ to do a  _professional's_ work? Do you not find that slightly out of place?"

“What does it matter? We’re gettin’ _paid._ For _schoolwork._ ” He flashes his jagged teeth at her once more, and after a moment she sighs and reluctantly nods in agreement.The money really does appeal to her.

“I suppose.” She says, “Point taken.”

Instead of replying, Souda locates a black steel-framed stool in the corner of the workshop and lugs it over to the center of the room. He gestures for her to come over.

“Sit ‘ere.” He says, a little gruffly. If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was trying to be gentlemanly.

Just to be difficult, she tips her head and asks, “Why?”

“Well, ah, whatever! Stand if it suits ya! I don’t rule your life!” He raises his arms in a stance of surrender, before traipsing over to the workbench like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. As if mirroring her action from earlier, one of his hands tug on his braid, and he turns away from her. “Lemme know if ya need anything, okay?”

And with that, Celestia perks up. There's the power she wanted. “If I need _anything_?”

She sees Souda shrug, raising a wrench in the air and twirling it expertly in his hand without looking back at her. “Just say the word.”

Settling daintily in the offered chair, she smooths her skirts and glances around their assigned workshop with guarded curiosity. She doesn’t notice the door shut quietly behind them; so pre-occupied with the possibility of recruiting herself a new servant. What can she get him to do, she wonders, though their teacher had particularly specified that she should not take advantage of her upperclassman …

“Will you get me a drink?” Celestia asks to the open air, after 5 minutes or so of watching him work and Souda halts in place. He ignores her for the time being, returning to bolting down some metal sheet to another. With a little more bite in her voice, she inquires, “Well? Did you hear me?”

"Yeah."

She blinks. "Why didn't you respond?"

"Wait - " Souda's tongue pokes out of his mouth as he secures the steel frame he had so efficiently constructed. The light above him flickers. "Wait, did you say something?"

Celestia glares. "Yes. I asked you to get me a drink."

“Er, yeah, okay," The mechanic shuffles his feet, sending a longing glance at the machinery but sobering to her steely gaze. "What kind?”

“Milk tea, preferably. But none of that vending machine garbage, of course.”

He makes a sweeping gesture with his arms, expression incredulous. “So, where the hell am I supposed to get it then?”

“You’ll figure it out, won’t you?” She bats her long lashes, and smiles ever so sweetly.

“Yeah, sure thing. Give me a sec.”

“I don’t have time to wait for you.” Celestia replies coldly, more than a little miffed that he hadn’t immediately succumbed to her charm.  

“What’s gotten your panties in a twist?” He whips back speedily, cowering a little (more like scrambling over himself to get away from her) when he locks on to her sharp, narrow gaze once more. The lights flicker once more. “I- I, okay, fine, I’m going now!”

Her smile returns.

“You are too kind.”

He shucks the gloves off, tossing them to the side, and suddenly Celestia is alerted to the fact that the room is growing eerily chilly. Souda grumbles something under his breath, completely unaware, and waves his departure.

“See ya later.”

He doesn’t get far, when a loud, blaring, beeping noise alerts them both, and the lights fizz out, giving way to utter darkness. She sends a worried glance towards the door, and leaps shakily to her feet. She isn't scared, she tells herself, just unsettled.

Whatever the sound from before is, it continues to blare, and then they both feel the ground shake from under them.

"What?" She whispers, eyes wide. "An earthquake...?"

"This ain't a goddamn earthquake!" Souda yells, "Water's coming out of the floor!"

"Water?" Celestia repeats in disbelief. She can hear it, the rushing sound of water nearby, but feels nothing of the sort anywhere in her immediate vicinity. It's probably coming from outside. "Are you sure it's not just your tears?"

"Hell no! I'm serious! I think I'm gonna drown over here!"

Suddenly, a loud roar rings out and startles them both.

While her companion both shrieks and glances around frantically for the source, Celestia feels a bead of sweat slip down her neck. She breathes slowly, in and out. _What is going on? The headmaster had said nothing about this…_

Then the lights switch on, and Celestia knows what he meant by the water. A sheet of glass divides the room, where there was no divide prior to the blackout, and water steadily rises on his side - gushing up through an impressive split in the garage floor.

The roar booms once more, and the sound is deafening. 

Their gazes meet – one panicked, one of perfect composure, and Souda voices the thought they share in that one moment; “What the hell was that?”

“What, indeed.” She replies in monotone, nerves as stiff as he looks.

Not necessarily _the_  answer, but _an_ answer comes more quickly and explosively than expected – when all Celestia hears is, “Shit! Celes, behind you! Stop, drop and roll, man!” – and then she feels a searing blaze erupt from all sides and the burn of fire, scorching her skin, shooting through her veins, the smell of dust and smoke suffocating, the taste of charcoal sickening, and the bizarre sensation of melting into oblivion; before nothing.  

In her blurry vision, moments prior to her faded consciousness, she thinks she hears Souda scream.

Everything goes black. She thinks, strangely, that she may be dead.

* * *

Her eyes snap open what feels like only seconds later, though something tells her it's been much longer than that. She expects to see burning fire and hell (where she rightfully and willfully belongs, thank you very much) but all she sees is a plain white ceiling, and she sits up so quickly the world spins around her.

“Celestia.” Booms a familiar voice.

 _It’s the headmaster,_ she thinks distantly, and immediately puts on her best smile. Unfortunately, though she tries to speak, nothing emerges from her mouth but wisps of dying smoke. Internally, behind her sharp poker face, she starts into a fit of frenzy.

“You’re finally awake.” Jin Kirigiri states, as if he has been expecting this development, and for once, Celestia looks at him in disdain. She hasn't the time for small talk, and she thinks she's contracted a severe fever atop of multiple burns, if the sweltering heat all through her body is any indication. 

Moreover, her head feels exceedingly light. Someone’s removed her extensions, she notes irritably, touching her head – where they were supposed to be. Her mood drops abruptly, and would have sent a blizzard through the room if her skin didn’t feel so damn _hot_.

"Welcome back." Jin tries again, and her attention snaps back to him, red irises dilating and hands clenched in fists of disguised distress.

She decides to attempt to fix whatever unknown damages have been dealt, by first resorting to speaking with the headmaster. Her trust for him plummets by the second, and she entertains the though that he was the one that did this - whatever this is - to her. His expression betrays nothing, as he patiently waits for her reaction.

“I… I…’m…” her vocal chords protest savagely, but because of sheer determination and rage the words come out regardless – terribly hoarse and, she thinks, disgusting. “Wha… what is the… meaning… of this…?”

Jin’s eyebrows quirk, but whatever he says in response to that, she’s too tired to comprehend. Her head is throbbing, and her eyes feel crusty, perhaps from sleep, perhaps from something else.

“What…? What have you done?” She asks again, and to her horror and chagrin, the headmaster chuckles.

“Don’t worry, young lady. The future for you is bright – I’ve made sure of it.”

“What?” Her voice raises in pitch, indignant. As her scarlet gaze finally take in her own magma-painted, lava dripping limbs and blackened fingers, a chord is struck within her, and her heated glare at the headmaster intensifies. “You…”

All of a sudden, a blur of black and blue flies in hollering loudly, shocking a stream of words out of Celestia’s mouth. Her throat feels like it’s on fire. All the words tumble out of her mouth like bullets; “What is going on, you revolting monster of a man! You planned this, didn’t you? And after tricking students into doing innocent tasks, how dare you take control of us and turn us into some deranged creature; ingrate! Monster! Heartless soul!”

“Yeah! What she said!” The blur immediately identifies itself as Kazuichi Souda, and if she wasn’t so drowned in confusion already, his altered appearance ( _his pink hair blue! The very thought!_ ) and the addition of gills and pointed fins may have actually startled her. “The hell is going on here?!”

"Souda!" She calls, uncharacteristically loud. "You're here!"

"Celes, hi!" He shouts back, "Kinda not in the mood for a chat right now, sorry!"

Something in her reacts worse than before, and she momentarily forgets herself, "Well, excuse me, you utter menace - "

“Calm down now, the both of you.” Commands the headmaster – much too calm in the situation at hand. He crosses his arms as if to assert his position, but the students remain unimpressed. He smirks, ever so slightly. “I shall explain everything. Don't worry.”

Souda makes a noise, as if personally affronted. “Couldn’t ya have explained everything _before_ me and Celes turned into some weird-ass fire-water-whatever mutants? This is kinda fucking terrifying, if you hadn't noticed!”

“Celes and I.” the gambler corrects pettily.

“You wouldn’t have agreed if I had.” Jin sighs, but if he is implying that it is either of their faults Celestia might as well have socked him in the face. Somehow sensing her notions, the headmaster brandishes a handful of papers, seemingly out of thin air. “Besides, your parents seemed perfectly willing to give permission.”

Souda’s face grows pale, and Celestia imagines her own doing the same, if she didn’t feel like she had the biggest fever in the world right now. Someone turn down the heat, _please._ Oh, wait. She i _s_ the heat. Shit. She wonders idly if she can burn the entire world down with these absurd new abilities – because she sure as hell felt like it.

"How can you just..." the mechanic's expression is one of complete horror as he speaks up once more, and Celes directs her gaze to the new slits in his neck, curious at to how they worked but too repulsed to want to figure it out. 

“Hope’s Peak Academy prides itself in delivering to the world symbols of hope.” The headmaster dictates. “It is the sole reason why the Academy was built in the first place. The world was decaying, and needed something to believe in. We are here to be that something.”

_Oh, bullshit._

“And?” Celestia hisses. “What does that have to do with this?”

“Well, let’s just say that symbols of hope are not enough anymore. Hope’s Peak is starting to be viewed as some factory of false hope. So we must, indeed, prove that we house the ultimate hope of all. In other words, the world is in need of superheroes.” Jin Kirigiri, under the heat of both students’ glares, merely smiles. “You have been selected to fill that position.”

“What the fuck,” Souda snarls, newly acquired dorsal fin twitching in undisguised annoyance.

“I concur,” Celestia says, blazing hands meeting in a steeple, a fiery gaze directed with the sole intention to leave the headmaster in ashes.  

Jin raises his eyebrows. "Oh? You're thinking about attacking me for this?"

"Damn fucking straight!" A jet of water launches from Souda's clawed hands, but misses its target entirely and sends a hole through the wall a few inches from Celestia's head. "Shit, sorry!" His second attempt fares no better, and takes a chunk from the wall above.

"Oh, would it kill you to be careful?" She mutters in disbelief, and fires up her own hands, pleasantly surprised that the flames come like second nature to her. However, though she aims meticulously and is fueled by her fury - not a single blaze even grazes her intended victim.

"Well?" The headmaster shrugs, wholly unaffected. "It's not going to work, you know."

"As if!" Souda argues. "You just got lucky those times! I'm just warmin' up!"

Catching the calculated look sent her way, Celesta prepares to attack with him simultaneously, and attempts to do just that, but much to their surprise, no matter how strong their resolve was – not a single hit landed on Jin’s person. Rather, anything they tried from then on ended up injuring each other; and they learnt quickly to give up while they were at it.

"I'm impressed at how well you're both adapting." Jin comments, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. "Soon you might just well be the saviors of the world."

“This isn’t some sort of movie, old man.” Souda is trembling at this point, and Celestia only averts her eyes upon seeing the addition of burns across his forearms, courtesy of her carelessness. If it is any consolation, she is soaked to the bone and steaming quite literally, but she figures she escaped with the least of the damage.

“Jin Kirigiri.” She practically spits, tone venomous, though her eyes remained glued to the floor. “Revert us to our former selves.”

“Now, now, let's not think too much of the past." He replies, almost smugly, "It's time for you both to lead new lives, don't you think?"

Souda bites his lip, and immediately yelps in pain at the action, as blood spills down his chin. He then points an accusing finger at Jin and screeches, "You can't just expect us to be okay with that!"

"I know."

Celestia grits her teeth, "Then how can you..."

 "Kazuichi Souda. Celestia Ludenberg.”

They both glower at him, but Jin merely shakes his head and laughs - in a air of pure elation at the alleged crowning of two new superheroes;  _his_ new superheroes. The crushing truth drops onto their heads.

“I hereby deem you: ‘Sharkboy’ and ‘Lavagirl’.”

Souda falls to his knees, and Celestia really thinks she wants to kill a man.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will continue this, but if I'm really feeling it, I might write about their future adventures ahaha


End file.
